disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Frozen Free Fall
Frozen: Free Fall is an application based off the animated film Frozen. It was released on the App Store on November 20, 2013 and appears to take inspiration from the game'' Candy Crush Saga.'' Description Join millions of people and play the newest match-3 craze! “I thought there was a lot to like about Frozen; I could probably talk about it for a long time.” – Penny Arcade Get ready for an epic puzzle matching adventure in the Kingdom of Arendelle, inspired by the newest Disney animated film, Frozen! Join Anna, Elsa, and more of your favorite characters on a journey to slide and match 75 icy puzzles for free! *EXCITING MATCH-3 GAMEPLAY -- Slide beautiful and colorful ice crystals to match 3 or more, and test your matching skills with extra challenging objectives! *UNLOCK MORE CHARACTERS AS YOU GO -- Start the journey as young Elsa and Anna, then unlock grown-up versions of the sisters as you progress through the land. Follow the story and play with even more characters like Hans and Pabbie! As well as the recently added Olaf and Sven! *UNIQUE POWER-UPS SPECIALLY DESIGNED FOR EACH CHARACTER -- Use Anna's torch to burn up an entire row of crystals, or Elsa's glacier power-up to make all of the same color crystals magically disappear! Try Hans' sword to slash right through the crystals, and explore many more cool power-ups! Notes Celebrate 2014 with a whopping update filled with BRAND NEW puzzles, characters, power-ups, and MORE! *Now with 120 icy levels! *Like warm hugs? Play all-new levels featuring Olaf and his Hot Chocolate power-up! *Also check out new puzzles starring the loyal reindeer Sven and his Carrot power-up! *'Daily Bonus' – Come back every day to earn FREE rewards and prizes! *Introducing New 'Wolves' Game Mode – Match to escape from their ferocious attacks! The game is now localized in Russian! Gameplay Frozen: Free Fall is a match 3 game consisting of 195 unique levels. On each level there is a different layout or a different goal, such as reaching the required points before you run out of moves or time, dropping special items to the bottom of the screen, or removing all frost, ice and snow from the board. Charms Charms are special crystals created by aligning more than 3 crystals of the same colours at once. Charms can be activated by aligning them into another match, or swapping them with another charm for increased effects. If the criteria of multiple charms are met in one match, charms are created in priority of bottom to top on this list. Windchill The most common charm, a windchill is created by matching 4 crystals in a row. When activated, they destroy all crystals in a line. The direction is determined by the direction of movement when the match 4 was created, and is denoted by a glowing line on the windchill. Upon reaching the stage's goal, if there are moves left "Free Fall" would activate, turning random crystals into Windchills (same as the number of moves left) and triggering them. Iceberg An iceberg is created by making two joined matches of 3 crystals (of the same colour) at once. Upon activation, they immediately destroy crystals in a 3x3 area around them. They are unique in that they do not disappear at that point; they wait until the crystals have settled before unleashing a same explosion. Glacier Created by matching 5 or more crystals in a row, a Glacier, unlike the other charms, do not have a colour and is represented by a white snowflake. Upon activation, it destroys all crystals of the same colour of the crystal it is swapped with. Interactions *When a Windchill is swapped with another Windchill, they explode in a cross pattern, destroying all crystals in a line. This is beneficial when they are of the same direction and on the same level, as one would otherwise be wasted if the other is triggered. *When a Windchill is swapped with an Iceberg, they explode in a thick cross pattern, destroying all crystals in three lines in both directions. *When two Icebergs are swapped with each other, they create a larger, joint explosion, destroying crystals in a 6x6 area. *When an Iceberg is swapped with a Glacier, ALL crystals of the Iceberg's colour will be turned into an Iceberg and immediately triggered. Note that this type of Iceberg only explodes once. *When a Windwhill is swapped with a Glacier, ALL crystals of the Windchill's colour will be turned into a randomly-directional Windchill and immediately triggered. *When two Glaciers are swapped with each other, they release a barrage of white beams that targets and destroys large amounts of crystals with a currently unknown mechanic. Special tiles Special tiles often appear in stages to hinder progress. Clearing them is often the objective of the stage. Frost Acts like a normal tile, being the only special tile that does not block movement, except that making a match on them clears frost. The explosions of charms does clear frost in every tile it hits, even if said tile doesn't have an ice crystal. Ice A crystal is held in a block of ice, which cannot be moved. By making a match with the crystal within, the ice is destroyed, but the crystal remains. Snow They block movement like ice but does not contain a crystal. They are destroyed by making a match in an adjacent tile. Sometimes this need to be done twice. Blank Not to be confused with empty tiles, which are normal tiles that does not currently hold a crystal because of other obstacles, blank tiles can't hold any crystal in any form, and is an absolute obstruction that cannot be removed in any way. Freezer Freezer tiles will continuously freeze nearby tiles, turning them into freezer tiles as well and destroying the crystal. They can be broken the same way as snow tiles. They will not regenerate if every single freezer tile is destroyed. Companions Companions are Frozen characters that appears in a stage and offer a limited amount of powers ups. Anna Anna's torch melts away 8 crystal in a line. Elsa Elsa can destroy all crystals of the chosen colour. Grand Pabbie Chooses a random power up. Hans Slashes crystals with his sword. Kristoff Destroys 6 random crystals with his ice axe. Sven Sven's carrot destroy 9 random crystals. Languages *English (United States) *French (France) *Russian (Russia) *Italian (Italy) *Portuguese (Brazil) *German (Germany) *Spanish (Spain) Gallery 8d5209d572e46787c0aa752dd81766e2775ae8b5.jpg.jpg Olaf_Frozen_Free_Fall_Art.jpg Infinity-Frozen-FreeFall-520x292UK.jpg Frozen-main-characters-in-game-version.jpeg|Frozen's main characters pictures in the Free Fall game. Frozen-Free-Fall-Play-The-Game.jpg Screenshot (1).png|The levels Screenshot (3).png|Young Elsa Frozen-image-frozen-36133250-1024-768.jpg|Adult Elsa Little-anna-in-frozen-free-fall.jpg|Young Anna Teen-anna-in-frozen-free-fall.jpg|Teen Anna frozen-free-fall-little-kristoff.jpg|Young Kristoff Kristoff-in-frozen-free-fall.jpg|Adult Kristoff Hans-in-frozen-free-fall.jpg|Hans Olaf-in-free-fall.jpg|Olaf Svenff.jpg|Sven Pabbie_Free-Fall_Screenshot.jpg|Pabbie Videos External Links *Disney Games website *Play Google *iTunes *Microsoft website *iOS AppsGoer *Facebook Category:Mobile apps Category:Frozen Category:2013 video games Category:Mobile games Category:Games